Un fin de semana muy largo
by THGshippsfanEspaol
Summary: Cuando finalmente la escuela CRUEL, lleva a sus alumnos a acampar por un fin de semana, Minho, Thomas, Teresa, Brenda, Newt y Alby se pierden en el bosque, pero ese no es el único problema de Thomas, debe elegir entre su mejor amiga Teresa y el apuesto y encantador Minho, las grandes preguntas son: ¿A quien escogerá Thomas?, ¿volverán al campamento con vida antes del domingo?.


**Okey se que no eh terminado mi Historia anterior, pero la verdad, ya tenia mucho que quería hacer un Fanfic de Minho y Thomas, son mi OTP de The Maze Runner, amo esa saga de libros aunque apenas vaya a empezar la cura mortal, lo se, soy muy lento leyendo, y no pude evitarlo, otra cosilla, la ropa, ya saben imagínensela ustedes, no soy un diseñador de modas, algunos lugares y cosas también se las dejare a cargo de su imaginacion, sin mas que decir espero que disfruten esta historia UvU**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Thomas**

-¡No puedo creer que nos llevaran a acampar!- exclamo Newt sentado en el asiento atrás de nosotros, -pues créelo, es como un milagro, aunque solo sera por un fin de semana- dijo Minho lanzandome una sonrisa.

-Algo es mejor que nada, ademas no puedo creer que sea un campamento mixto- exclamo Teresa, estaba sentada en los asientos del lado izquierdo, justamente a un lado de mi y de Minho, su melena de pelo lacio negro caía sobre su hombro derecho.

-Lo se normalmente nuestra escuela CRUEL, no hace viajes para los alumnos- dijo Brenda sentada al lado de Teresa, Brenda tenia el pelo ondulado, castaño, un color de castaño miel.

-Que lastima que Chuck, no pudo venir con nosotros- dije recordando que Chuck es un grado mas pequeño que nosotros, el esta apenas en segundo de preparatoria y nosotros estamos en el tercer año de preparatoria, Chuck fue de los primeros amigos que tuve al llegar a esta escuela, siempre lo eh valorado mucho.

-Siempre pensando en Chuck- dijo Minho cruzándose de brazos, -aaaaw alguien esta celoso- dijo Newt riéndose.

-Tranquilo Minho, estoy segura que Thomas no te cambiaría por nadie, tu sabes que su corazón te pertenece a ti- dijo Brenda sonriendo, -okey paren los tres no creo que a Thomas, le gusten ese tipo de bromas- dijo Teresa, lanzandoles una mirada fulminante a Brenda y a Newt.

La verdad, siendo honesto, si estoy enamorado de Minho, hay tantas cosas que me atraen de el, lo que me vuelve loco es su actitud, es divertido, hace muchas bromas pesadas, pero sabe cuando detenerse, me encanta que se sienta como un chico malo, pero en realidad es un chico amable, segundo su físico, es el capitán del equipo de atletismo, esta en muy buena forma, tiene músculos, me enloquece y por ultimo pero igual de importante, es super simpático y amable.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos dentro de este autobús, ya me duele el trasero- dijo Alby recargando su brazo en los hombros de Newt, me gusta la pareja que forman Newt y Alby, es como ver a dos mundos distintos, Alby es moreno, tiene el pelo demasiado corto y negro, sus ojos son color cafés oscuro, en cambio Newt es de piel blanca, su pelo es rubio y largo, casi le llega a los hombros, sus ojos son color azules.

Newt suertudo, el y Alby ya son novios desde hace mucho tiempo, ojala Minho sintiera lo mismo por mi, pensé mirando a Minho, que le contestaba a Alby, -acabamos de entrar, ni siquiera llevamos 20 minutos sentados- decía Minho.

Nuestro acompañante el maestro de educación física, Jorge se subió al autobús, -okey, cayense todos mocosos, tomare lista- dijo Jorge mientras miraba la hoja llena de nombres, empezó diciendo nombres de compañeros que no conozco del salón B y los otros nombres de mi salón, después dijo mi nombre y los nombres de mis amigos, todos dijimos presentes.

-Muy bien están todos, chicos hagan parejas, así si su pareja se pierde, sera mas fácil saber quienes faltan- dijo Jorge alzando la vista a todos nosotros.

-Se mi pareja Thomas- dijeron Minho y Teresa al unisono, me quede perplejo Minho, me pidió que yo fuera su pareja YO, obviamente lo iba a elegir a el, pero Teresa también me pidió que fuera su pareja.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero Thomas obviamente me escogerá a mi- dijo Minho poniendo su brazo en mis hombros y acercándome a el.

-Quisieras aspirante a artista Coreano, Thomas me escogerá a mi, soy su mejor amiga desde la infancia, lo conozco mejor de lo que tu crees conocerlo- dijo Teresa frunciendo el ceño.

-Y yo soy su mejor amigo hombre, obviamente, escogerá a su mejor amigo hombre, ¿verdad Thomas?- dijo Minho volteandome a ver, -si Thomas ¿a quien vas a escoger?- pregunto Teresa, no sabia que hacer, si escogía a uno de los dos, el otro se iba a enojar conmigo y yo no quiero que pase eso.

-Yo escojo a...Brenda- dije sin pensarlo.

-¿QUE?- dijeron Minho y Teresa, otra vez al unisono, -si, ¿que?- dijo Brenda confundida, -Brenda, ¿quieres ser mi pareja?- le pregunte mirándola.

-Mmmmm no lo se, la verdad, preferiria que estuvieras con Minho- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, -esta bien, me pondré con Minho- dije desesperado.

-¡Siii!- exclamaron Brenda y Newt, -yo me pondré con Teresa- dijo Brenda, -ni lo creas Brenda, ARIS, SE MI PAREJA- grito Teresa, -No yo ya estoy con Rachel- se escucho el grito de Aris desde la otra punta del autobus.

-Esta bien seré tu pareja Brenda- dijo Teresa cruzándose de brazos, -ves de ti dije que Thomas me escogería, hiciste la elección correcta Tommy- dijo Minho guiñándome un ojo, me derrite por dentro cuando me llama Tommy y me cierra el ojo, me quede bobeando admirando su cara, Minho era un chico Coreano, que su familia se mudo a este país.

El autobús se encendió y partió de la escuela, todos estábamos super emocionados, era la primera vez que nuestra escuela CRUEL, organizaba algo divertido para nosotros sus alumnos, siempre nos mataban con tantos exámenes, tareas, proyectos, pero esta vez finalmente, nos recomenzaban con un viaje al aire libre.

-Chicos hey hay que dormir los 4 en una sola tienda de acampar- dijo Newt, -no, no gracias, preferiría dormir en la cueva de un oso, antes que dormir con ustedes y sus gemidos de orgasmos- dijo Minho.

-Para tu información nosotros no planeamos hacer nada de eso, es decir sera como una pijamada de chicos- dijo Newt sonrojado, -si, quisiéramos tener noches de diversión, ni siquiera los hubiéramos invitado a dormir en nuestra tienda de acampar- dijo Alby frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, pero no quiero escuchar, en medio de la noche "aaah, Alby, mas rápido, por favor, mas rápido, no te detengas"- dijo Minho riéndose.

Newt se puso mas rápido y se tapo la cara con las manos, -si los escuchamos así a media noche, tu y yo podríamos dormir en la misma tienda- me susurro Minho en el oído, me gusta para donde apunta todo esto...

Mientras el viaje transcurría se hacia de noche y me daba mucho sueño, -Thomas si quieres puedes recargarte en mi hombro, las cabeceras de los asientos están muy incomodas- me dijo Minho.

-Claro, gracias- dije conteniendo toda mi felicidad y emoción, levemente recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, podía sentir su piel desnuda, ya que Minho tenia puesta una camisa sin mangas, dejando ver sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, cerré mis ojos y antes de caer en el sueño profundo, pude sentir como Minho recargaba su cabeza en la mía, eso debió haber sido como un beso indirecto.

**Punto de Vista de Newt**

-Míralos, son tal para cual, espero y las cosas salgan bien entre ellos dos - dije mirando a Minho y a Thomas acurrucados juntos, Thomas es tan obvio, es tan obvio que le gusta Minho y por como conozco a Minho y como es, se que el sentimiento es mutuo.

-¿Como salieron con nosotros dos?- me dijo Alby sonriendo y tomando mi mano, recuerdo el día que lo conocí, fue mi tercer día en la escuela CRUEL, no hablaba con nadie, el tampoco lo hacia, en el recreo, mientras estaba comiendo en una mesa vacía, el llego y comenzamos a hablar, comenzaron a pasar los días y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

-¿Todavía recuerdas el día en que nos hicimos novios?- le dije acercadome a Alby, como olvidarlo, recuerdo que fue cuando conocí a Minho, Alby se puso celoso, porque creyó que yo y Minho teníamos algo, recuerdo que me beso en frente de Minho y me dijo que si quería ser su novio, yo ya me sentia atraído por Alby desde hace mucho tiempo, así que le dije que si, nos volvimos a besar y después nos besuqueamos como una hora en frente de Minho, hasta que el nos grito "consiganse un cuarto".

-Claro, como olvidarlo, sabes es curiosos Minho le hizo igualito a como tu le haces cuando tenemos nuestras noches de diversión- dijo Alby sonriendo, me sonroje, que vergüenza, que tu amigo imite tus gemidos de orgasmo jugando y que tu novio te diga que le salieron igualitos definitivamente no tiene precio.

-Cállate- dije soltando una leve risa, -hablando de eso, porque no aprovechamos para tener un poco de diversión ahora, no podremos tenerla todo el fin de semana- me dijo Alby moviendo su mano en muslo, -Alby, no, hay mucha gente- dije con vergüenza, -todos están dormidos, nadie lo sabrá- me susurro Alby en el oído.

-Mmmm, aquí no, vayamos al baño- le dije levantándome del asiento, si nuestro autobús tiene un baño y no creo que nadie lo este utilizando en estos momentos, -ese es mi travieso Newt- dijo Alby siguiéndome mientras pasábamos por las filas de los asientos donde estaban ya dormidos todos nuestros compañeros.

Abrí la puerta del pequeño cuarto, - los mas jóvenes van primero- me dijo Alby extendiendo su mano, solo me reí un poco, entre al baño, -los chicos rubios son los que se divierten mas- le dije sonriendo y acto seguido lo jale de la camisa, hacia dentro del pequeño baño, para comenzar nuestra noche de diversión.

**Punto de vista de Brenda**

No podía dormir, después de escuchar la hermosa conversación de Newt y Alby, con sus noches de diversión se me fue el sueño, quería hablar con Teresa para distraerme, pero ella estaba muy dormida, lo único que pude hacer fue mirar por la ventana, el paisaje de arboles, pinos y laderas oscurecidos por la noche, la luna llena se extendía en el cielo, recuerdo que como muchas protagonistas de mi libros favoritos, yo intente leer bajo la luz de la luna, pero no se veía ni un comino.

Este fin de semana va a ser genial, voy a estar todo un fin de semana con mis amigos, fuera de las preocupaciones, sin mis padres ni familia que me moleste, solo yo, mis amigos y el bosque, siempre eh querido ir a acampar, azar malvaviscos en una fogata mientras cuentan historias de terror, cerré los ojos para dormirme, pero no pude, después se me ocurrió una idea, por pura diversión iré al baño, para interrumpir la noche de diversión que estén teniendo Newt y Alby.

Me levante de mi asiento y sigilosamente llegue hasta el baño, puse mi oreja en la puerta y pude escuchar los "aaaa Alby, mas por favor, no pares, mas rápido", intente contener la risa lo mas que pude, Alby tenia razón, Minho imito a Newt igualito, intente abrir la puerta, pero estaba con seguro, di unos toques, y pude escuchar a Newt intentado decir "ocupado" entre gemidos y jadeos.

-Newt, se que estas ahí adentro con Alby- dije sonriendo, otra vez la voz de Newt se escucho "Brenda vete, por favor" entre mas gemidos y jadeos, -chicos necesito usar el baño, por favor- dije fingiendo.

-Brenda ahorita salimos, pero por favor no le digas a nadie- esta vez fue la voz de Alby, -sabia que estaban los allí adentro- dije triunfante, -solo déjanos solo unos minutos- dijeron Alby y Newt al mismo tiempo, me senté en el asiento del lado derecho, el baño estaba de la parte izquierda del autobús, después de unos 30 minutos, escuche que Newt gemía mas, me daba tanta risa, un minuto después todo quedo en silencio y vi como Newt (todo despeinado, sudando y con la camisa mal puesta) abría la puerta del baño, seguido de Alby.

-Aquí no dan privacidad- dijo Newt sonrojado y frunciendo el ceño, yo solo solté una pequeña risa y me metí al baño.

**Punto de Vista de Minho**

Cuando desperté, todavía estaba un poco oscuro el horizonte, el sol se esforzaba por salir, aveces me pregunto como los chóferes de los autobuses aguantan tantas horas sin dormir, Thomas todavía estaba recargado en mi hombro izquierdo, dormido se veía tan lindo, tan pequeño, tan inocente, eh estado tan locamente enamorado de el desde que se unió al equipo de atletismo, ese pequeño chico de estatura media alta, me llamo tanto la atención.

Recuerdo que como soy el capitán del equipo, el siempre acataba mis ordenes como un buen perro fiel, siempre que le decía que había entrenamientos, iba conmigo y después nos íbamos a casa de cualquiera de los dos a ver películas "como amigos", me pongo tan celoso cuando lo veo junto a Chuck, al principio pensé que tal vez Thomas sintiera algo por el, pero son solo amigos, después llego la princesita Teresa, simplemente no la soporto eh visto como le coquetea a Thomas en clases.

Si tuviera el valor para besar a Thomas en la boca en frente de ella, para que vea que Thomas es mio, eh estado tan cerca de hacerlo, en serio tan cerca, lo único que me detiene es que Thomas, no sienta lo mismo por mi, pero que rayos estoy diciendo, quien no quisiera a un chico Coreano, musculoso y extremadamente guapo como yo, debo de dejar de ser tan molesto.

Le di un beso en la cabeza a Thomas sin que se diera cuenta, después mire con odio a Teresa dormida, si cree que puede quitarme a Thomas de mis manos esta muy equivocada, se metió con el chico equivocado, lo bueno es que Brenda esta de mi lado, al parecer le gusta verme a mi y a Thomas juntos, igual Newt y Alby, todos mis amigos están de mi lado, a excepción de la perra de Teresa.

**Punto de Vista de Teresa**

-Hey princesita, mira esto- dijo Minho tomando a Thomas de la cara y dándole un beso en la boca, me quede perpleja, Minho, maldito, maldito Coreano, desde pequeña eh estado enamorada de Thomas y me eh esforzado tanto, por que el se fije en mi, ahora con ese tonto beso se fijara solo en Minho, enojada me abalance en Minho, el me dio un muy duro golpe en la nariz y después todo se hizo oscuridad.

Desperté sobresaltada respirando agitadamente, una gota de sudor me corría por mi frente, con la manga de mi suéter, la seque y mire a mi alrededor, seguía en el autobús, Brenda estaba aun dormida recargada en la ventana, Thomas y Minho estaban acurrucados juntos, todos aun estaban dormidos, entonces todo solo había sido un sueño, que bueno, por un segundo pensé que de verdad Minho había besado a Thomas y me había noqueado.

Este fin de semana voy a cuidar muy bien a Thomas, me asegurare de que no este tan cerca de Minho, me lo prometo a mi misma, haré lo que tenga que hacer, no importa si me tengo que vestir como hombro o algo peor, Thomas tiene que quererme, me eh esforzado muy duro todo este tiempo para ser correspondida por el, solo espero y no me pierda en el bosque con esos dos, dije mirando a Minho y a Thomas.

Definitivamente este va a ser un fin de semana muy largo.


End file.
